Crash Bandicoot Archives Volume 1
by DMCsupergamer
Summary: Hello Fanfictioners here is the finished Archives volume 1! Crash Bandicoot has been drained out of energy for some time by Cortex! Can Coco and Crunch defeat Cortex themselves? Also a surprise twist at the end of Chapter 4 that will build up suspense into reading chapter 5!
1. Blockbuster

Crash Bandicoot Archives Volume 1

Today's Episode: Blockbuster

Chapter 1

AT WUMPA ISLAND

Cortex was chasing Crash around the Island.

Crash: (Pant, Pant, Pant!)

Cortex was inside a built in machine that N. Gin had built for him.

Cortex: You're out of luck Crash! I don't have to consume lots of energy!

Crash: NO! NOOOO!

Right when Crash opened his mouth at Cortex, Cortex shot a berry at Crash that drains all of his energy! Crash fell to the ground at a crawl speed now.

Cortex: I'm going to hit you with this mace now! Prepare to perish Crash!

Crash: (Gasp) to w-w-we-a-k.

Just then, Crash heard the voice of a female Bandicoot.

Coco: HI-YA!

Cortex: What-

Coco slammed her foot against Cortex and he fell out of the machine and into the ground.

Coco: What are you doing to my brother!?

Cortex: I….uh….well…you...see-

Coco: (Gasp)

Coco could see Crash lying on the ground still with his eyes closed.

Coco: CRASH! WAKE UP!

Crash did not open his eyes and Cortex had an opportunity to land an attack on Coco.

Cortex lunged at Coco but she elbowed him from behind. He fell back onto the grass. Coco tried to shake Crash out but no luck.

Coco: Don't worry; I'll get you some help!

Cortex: What about me?!

Coco: You? Why would I do anything to you! You're such a jerk bag!

Cortex: Easy, Easy! Okay, I get it!

Coco then landed two kicks on Cortex and then finished him off with a double whammy attack.

Cortex: OW! I'M HURT!

Coco: Yeah! You should be!

Coco carried Crash away from Cortex. Cortex was angry at Coco now.

AT CORTEX'S CASTLE

Cortex hobbled past the drawbridge in a stumbling way.

Cortex: Ow my eye is burning!

Cortex found himself in his coma with 3 Ratnican doctors.

Cortex: Any ideas on how I can defeat Crash?

The three Ratnican doctor names were Ray, Rowley, and Reed.

Reed: You could build a Tank!

Rowley: Nay, you should build a massive Dinosaur to devour him in a meanful way!

Ray did not say anything because he thought his idea was lame.

Cortex: What about you Ray?

Ray: I have a defective mind right now because I have NOTHING!

Rowley: Geez! You should have an idea by now!

Ray: Well, maybe you can enlarge a large Rock by about 875% and then bring life to it? Maybe?

Cortex: That's perfect!

That got Ray by surprise but he decided to go along with it.

Reed found a big rock outside and brought it in.

Cortex: (Jumping out of the coma feeling healed already) Good work!

Cortex received the rock from Reed and it was REALLY heavy to him!

Cortex: Geez, that's heavy! Been some time I was in gym class, how much does it weigh?

Ray: According to my calculations, the exponents have been added up during weathering and was established that the rock weighs about 75 pounds.

Cortex: OK! No more complicated details!

Ray: Sure thing boss!

Cortex went to see N. Brio next.

N. Brio: Hello Cortex! Any more mad science I could do for you?

Cortex: Yes please! I need this rock to have some life and under my power!

N. Brio: Ok Cortex! That will take about 36.5 minutes to make.

Cortex: Finally! I have an idea that could destroy Crash once and for all! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

AT CRASH'S HOUSE

Coco was carrying Crash toward the house.

Coco: Whew! Crash, you got to lose weight! I am so exhausted of carrying you!

Coco decided to just drag Crash to the house. Crunch was reading a new body building magazine he just got from the convenience store when he heard a voice calling for help.

Crunch: Coco! What happened to Crash here?

Coco: Cortex drained all of his energy!

Crunch: Ok Coco, You go get some rest after all that carrying, I'll take care of Crash.

Coco picked Crash up and hauled him with all her strength to Crunch. Crunch set down the magazine and carried Crash the rest of the way. Crash was barely conscious now.

Crash: Wha…..what happened?

Crunch: Take it easy Crash.

Crash: Okay.

Crash closed his eyes again and when we opened his eyes again, he was in his bedroom lying on the bed with Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku looking at him.

Coco: Hey Crash, are you okay?

Crash: Yeah, I'm fine, Cortex made me drain all of my energy.

Aku Aku: Well that explains everything! Coco, go get me some Wumpa fruit.

Coco: Okay!

Aku Aku: Crunch, go get me those injection needles.

Crunch: Uh, I have no idea what all this is all about but I'm on it.

Crash: I kind of feel better!

Aku Aku: Easy Crash, you will only feel that for a few seconds.

Crash: What? Really? I'm feeling fine! Actually, never mind about that.

Coco and Crunch rushed in the room at the same time.

Coco: Okay, got the Wumpa fruit!

Crunch: And I got the injection needle!

Aku Aku: Good job, now Coco, take the injection needle and suck up all off the Wumpa fruit juices out!

Coco: Uh, okay.

Coco took the needle from Crunch and then stabbed it into the fruit. She pulled all of the juices out of it.

Coco: Got all of it!

Aku Aku: Okay, now squirt it all into Crash's mouth.

Coco: Ugh, why do a disgusting thing?

Aku Aku: You don't want put your hand in Crash's mouth, you just squirt it outside!

Coco: Okay, I guess.

Coco squirts the juice carefully out of the injection needle into Crash's mouth.

Aku Aku: Crash, you won't expect any full recovery; it takes a while to heal. Just get some rest.

Crash: Okay Aku.

Crunch: But how are we going to defeat Cortex's next evil scheme without Crash?

Coco: Don't worry; we'll just do everything the way Crash does!

Crunch: Okay, now that's just weird!

Aku Aku: I'm going to see if Cortex planned something evil in the sea, I'll be right back in a few hours.

Coco and Crunch: IN A FEW HOURS!?

Aku Aku: I know, I have to check every nook and cranny in the sea. Don't worry you two probably can figure things out.

Then he flew out the window and disappeared in a green dust of clouds.

Coco: Crash, please get well soon!

Crunch: Yeah, we can't do everything without you!

Crash: I'll try to recover as quickly as possible! You check on Cortex's Castle.

Coco: But we can't leave you!

Don't worry about me, just lock the door on every door of the house and I'll be fine.

Crunch: Okay, if that's what you want us to do!

Then Crunch and Coco locked every door of the house and gave all the keys to Crash. Then they headed towards Cortex's Castle.

On the way, they nearly got killed by five Znus and one Grimly.

Coco: Do you think we can survive?

Crunch: I don't know we can't see what's yet to come!

Then they walked in the distance of Cortex's Castle.


	2. Nina's Sneakiness

Chapter 2: Nina's Sneakiness

Coco and Crunch finally made it to Cortex's Castle. Crunch saw a large square shadow outside a window.

Crunch: Uh Coco, you don't expect THAT to be Cortex's creation do you?

Coco: What?

Crunch: (Pointing his finger to the shadow) THAT!

Coco: (Gasp) I think that is!

Crunch: We got to roll!

Coco and Crunch saw two Grimly Guards near the drawbridge.

Crunch: I think I got a solution to this!

Crunch used his robotic hand to shoot the Grimlys into the moat.

Coco: Let's go.

Crunch and Coco headed inside the Castle.

AT CRASH'S HOUSE

Nina was poking around Crash's House because she noticed that it had been a lot quieter lately.

Nina: What is Crash up to now!

Crash at the same time was playing around with his keys since he was bored but then accidentally threw it out the bedroom window!

Crash: (Gulp) Probably Coco and Crunch are coming back already.

Nina was about to leave Crash's house when some keys hit her in the head!

Nina: OW! Why does Crash or some other bandicoot hit random people! I just (Gasp).

Nina looked at the keys in front of her. She recognized it immediately that it was Crash's house keys!

Nina: Now's my chance to get a good first impression on Crash! I've always secretly have a crush on Crash so I try to be extra mean when I am around him. This is so exciting!

Nina opened the doors and all the other doors of the house and finally opened the door to Crash's Bedroom.

Crash: NINA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Nina: Crash, uh hi.

Crash: What? Why say hi?

Nina: Well you see here, I uh.

Crash: What?

Nina: Well, you know how I act sorta mean around you?

Crash: Yeah.

Nina: I was doing that on purpose.

Crash: WHAT! Why were you doing that on purpose!?

Nina: Because I.

Crash: Come on! Spit it out!

Nina: I….like you.

After THAT, it was just a minute of silence with Crash's face in deep shock.

Crash: Yeah, I know, I sort of like you too, well just a bit.

Nina: Really? You do?

Crash: Yup.

Nina: Wow geez, I never thought you said that.

Crash: Well, I'm fully healed now from Cortex's drain energy berry.

Nina: I know.

Crash: YOU KNOW?!

Nina: Of course! But I wonder what the rest of your family and Neo Cortex say about this.

Crash: (Gulp)

Nina: Don't worry; I won't say anything about this.

Crash: That's a relief.

Nina: Well, I have to go now. Bye!

Crash: Bye!

Nina went outside the door feeling really surprised.

Nina's Mind: Wow, I made a good first impression, wait even better!

AT CORTEX'S CASTLE

Coco and Crunch rushed up to Cortex's room. There, they could see a massive square rock and Cortex laughing hysterically.

Crunch: Whoa! That's some rock!

Coco: You won't get away with this Cortex!

Cortex: Actually, first of all, I appreciated Crunch's Comment and second of all, I think Coco's compliment is more the opposite way!

Just then, a security Stench entered the room. His name was Sunny.

Sunny: Hey Cortex, I have this dreadful video that was caught near Crash's house!

Cortex: Oh my! I have to go now! Ta-ta!

Cortex pushed passed the two bandicoots while Coco and Crunch were left looking at the Massive stone.

Coco: Did Cortex made you?

Massive Stone: Of course! First of all, let me introduce myself! My name is Stone.

Crunch: Why are you acting so nice?

Stone: Because that is the least I could do before I will smash you to oblivion!

Coco: Oh, well I'm going to see what Cortex is up to.

Stone: Okay, but I'm going to be waiting for you to fight me!

Crunch: Sure thing Stone!

Crunch and Coco ran out of the door with Stone smiling devilishly at them.

Sunny: Okay let's see the video play!

Then right when he turned it on, Crunch and Coco ran in.

Cortex was sitting in a recliner that was his own logo themed.

Cortex: Greetings Bandicoots, I was just getting ready to watch this video, care for a cup of tea? (Chuckles)

Coco: We're not going to drink anything from you! You could have drugged it, poisoned it, or put something in it!

Cortex: As you wish, it was a joke anyway!

Crunch: Whatever.

The video played outside Crash's house but the window was open so they could clearly see what was inside.

Then the camera zoomed in by 175% and then they saw Crash and Nina talking together surprisingly getting a little bit closer to each other.

Crash: Come on spit it out!

Nina: I….like you.

Crash: Yeah, I know, I sort of like you too, just a bit.

The video stops.

Crunch and Coco: WHAT!

Coco: I am so angry now!

Crunch: Yeah, Crash is going to have a lecture not to have a crush on Nina!

Cortex: NINA LIKING CRASH! I AM GOING TO LECTURE HER!

Crunch: Hey that's my idea!

Cortex: You snooze you lose!

Crunch: Well, you're the one who is going to lose Stone!

Cortex: Really? Well see about that! Then Cortex ran faster than ever from them towards Stone, and then he told them that they are coming and that he should make his first attack immediately against them.

Stone: This is going to be good!

Then he produced two smooth stones from his hands and got ready to throw them at the door.

Coco and Crunch burst through the door and Stone threw the two stones at them.

Coco: DUCK!

She ducked fast but Crunch did not have time to do that and the two stones it him, in the head and in the chest.

Coco: CRUNCH!

Crunch lay still with blood trickling down his nose and mouth.

Coco: CRUNCH!

Stone: Well! Looks like you lost your tough one there!

Coco starting sobbing into Crunch's Chest and then Rage started to form in her entire body.

Crunch: (Weakly) don't worry, I'll be okay. You go and destroy that Stupid Stone!

Coco: Okay Crunch.

Then Coco looked at both Stone and Cortex.

Coco: I'M DOING THIS FOR CRASH AND CRUNCH!

Then she jumped into her fighting stance and Stone smiled at her. Cortex was looking at both Stone and Cortex. Just then, Nina came through the door. Stone charged up a large rock and threw it at Coco but Coco dodged and it nearly hit Nina.

Nina: AHHHH!

Nina dived to a corner and went to Cortex.

Cortex: Why do you like Crash? He is my enemy and I don't want you around him.

Nina: But Uncle-

Cortex: NO EXCUSES! YOU ARE BANNED FROM WUMPA FOR SOME TIME!

Nina: (Sigh) Okay Cortex.

Then Nina quickly ran out the door, but not when Cortex sneaked a tiny microchip in her socks that will allow him to watch every move she makes.

Stone: Really? Why interrupt a good fight? Heh, Heh.

Coco: No more funny shenanigans anymore Stone! Then she and Stone looked at each other in the eye, Coco with rage and Stone with practical enjoyment. Then they started to brawl.


	3. A Rocking Brawl

Chapter 3: A Rocking Brawl

Stone threw some stones and Coco but she dived forward and slammed her foot into his leg. Stone just smiled at her.

Stone: I am so sorry, are you weak? That doesn't hurt a bit!

Coco: Still, I will keep fighting until I destroy you to the ground!

Stone: Teenage girls, bunch of drama queens if you ask me.

Coco ran forward and punched Stone in the chest but surprise that had hurt her hand.

Coco: (Shrieking) OW! MY HAND!

Stone then made a stone ball and rolled it toward Coco. Coco jumped over on it and started to control it towards stone.

Coco: WHOA! I'VE NEVER BEEN IN A CIRCUS BEFORE! AHHH!

Stone: Well that won't help!

Stone faced his hand towards the ball and then destroyed it in thin air leaving Gray smoke behind. Coco was stumbling in the background coughing out thick black smoke from her mouth. Nina peeked in the doorway. She could still see Crunch lying there about to pass out.

Nina: (Whispering) Okay Crunch, open your mouth, I'll heal you. Even though I am the niece of Cortex, I'll still help his enemies occasionally.

Crunch: (Weakly) Thanks.

Nina opened a bottle that was sparkling yellow and fed it into Crunch's mouth and luckily, Cortex wasn't looking.

Crunch was healing really fast and his bleeding started to get smaller until it finally disappeared.

Crunch: Thanks Nina! Now I got a Stone to spare!

Nina: Anytime.

Then Nina left the room while Crunch dived in the shadows so no one saw him.

Stone: Is that all you got Coco?

Coco: No. I still have to-

Then Coco jumped forward and landed an instant triple dragon attack on Stone. Her head was starting to ache hard in the process but the blow knocked Stone of his feet.

Stone: Okay! That's your hardest!

Stone then opened his mouth and vomited up ten thousand small stones in a straight line getting Coco squarely in the torso!

After he finished, he looked at Coco. Coco is truly a tough one because she suffered only minor bruises and small scrapes.

Stone: No way!

Stone jumped on top of Coco ready to smash her to the ground when Coco rolled away.

Crunch: I got to help her! First, I am going to get rid of Cortex first!

Crunch spied a hidden cage trap near Cortex. So he shoots one of his rockets near Cortex. It surprise Cortex so much, he jumped!

Cortex: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Then Cortex finally saw Crunch!

Cortex: How did you get here?

Crunch ignored him and shot another rocket near Cortex.

Cortex: HEY!

Cortex fell into the cage and the cage activated and caught Cortex.

Cortex: NOOOOOOOO! Still, get pass Stone though!

Stone: Two bandicoots, even more exciting!

Stone threw a big boulder at Crunch but he shot three rockets so fast that it had dissolved the boulder almost instantly.

Stone: WHAT!?

Crunch: Let go of my sister.

Stone: No way!

Crunch: All right then!

Crunch shot ten rockets at Stone but Stone produced a stone shield and blocked the rockets successfully.

Crunch: Still, I'm not giving up!

Crunch ran towards Stone but he tripped and landed face first into the floor.

Stone: Falling to the floor?! HAHAHAH!

Coco, still staggering saw a sledgehammer right next to her so she grabbed it and hauled it to Stone's back with all her might.

CRACK!

Stone fell forward and lay still with a massive crack at his back.

Crunch: Good job Coco!

Coco: Yeah, now let's go back to talk to Crash!

Then the two bandicoots rushed out of the door leaving Cortex smiling for some reason.

Cortex: Those fools! That Stone was a prototype version of the Real Stone! They should have known that the real Stone was way darker than this.

Cortex pressed a button on the cage and was instantly freed. Then he went to Nitrus Brio's lab.

Brio: All set Cortex!

Cortex: Finally! Let's have it going!

Brio threw the rock at Cortex's hand.

Brio: Inject this nitrogen gas into it to bring life to it.

Cortex: Okay!

Then Cortex went back to his room and threw the stone to the ground. He injects the gas into it and the stone gradually went bigger and then he looked around.

Cortex: HAIL! FOR I SHALL CALL YOU, STONE!

Stone then had red eyes and started to laugh.

Stone: Yes! Those Bandicoots will be destroyed!

Cortex: Yes now! But you get some rest for the big fight!

Stone: Very well boss!

AT WUMPA

Crash's heart was pounding when he heard his door open. Coco and Crunch were looking at him, both shocked and angry.

Coco: Crash? Why do you like Nina?

Crash: Well, heh heh, I sort of like her.

Crunch: No Crash, WHY?

Crash: Because!

Coco: Because why?

Crash: Uh….

Crunch: Crash, there is no reason to like Nina if you can't think of an explanation!

Crash: Alright, sorry.

Coco: You need to tell Nina that you are sorry for what you said.

Crash: WHAT?!

Crunch: That's right Crash, next time when Nina comes, you come apologize to her.

Crash: Fine.

Then Coco leapt up into Crash's bed and sat next to him.

Coco: Look Crash, I know that you are older than me, but there has to be no reason you like our enemy's relative!

Crunch: Yeah Crash.

Crash: Ok I get it Crunch! You don't have to keep saying that.

Coco: I know you like girls at your age, but sometimes, you have to accept life's challenges.

Crash: (Sigh)

Coco jumped out of the bed and left the room along with Crunch.

Before Crunch left, he nodded at Crash.

Crunch: Better apologize.

Right after they left, Crash practically THREW himself into the bed.

Crash: I guess I have to accept life's challenges. Well, at least there is Tawna.

Crunch decided to hang out in the public gym.

Crunch: I'm going to be back to forty-five minutes.

Coco: Ok, I'll see if Cortex has a back-up scheme.

When Coco looked at Cortex's plans, she could not BELIVE IT!

Coco: (Gasp) That Stone was a prototype version! I should have known!

Coco ran up to tell Crash.

Coco: CRASH! THE STONE WAS A PROTOTYPE VERSION!

Crash: Whoa, take it easy sis, what Stone?

Coco: Stone was Cortex's next scheme, we fought against it and thought we won but really it was just the Prototype version!

Crash: Um, okay then.

Coco: SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!

Crash: What am I going to do? I am going-

Coco: Thank you Crash!

She started to hug Crash when Crash finished his sentence.

Crash: Um, I said I am going to talk to Nina.

Coco stopped hugging.

Coco: Oh, I thought you would be coming with us to stop Stone.

Crash: Yup, right after I talk to Nina.

Coco: FINALLY! Now everything is back to normal with Crash around now.

Crash: I know, but really Coco, sometimes, you have to handle things without me. That's how life goes.

Coco: I guess you're right.

Coco went down to the public gym to tell that he had to cancel his workout and come with them to help Crash with Nina.

Crunch: Well finally!

After everything was sorted out, the Bandicoots went to see Nina.


	4. Crash and Nina's Apologetic

Chapter 4: Crash and Nina's Apologies

The bandicoots were heading towards Nina. Crash's heart was pounding real fast. What if Nina changed her mind?

Coco: Crash, you okay?

Crash: Yeah I'm fine.

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Cortex was then scolding Nina before he let go of her.

Cortex: Nina, you are not allowed to go even near Crash again!

Nina: Okay! Geez!

Then Nina walked away from the castle with anger in her.

Just then, about a few miles from the castle, Nina found all three bandicoots looking straight at her!

Nina: What do you want?

Coco and Crunch looked at Crash. Crash took a deep breath and walked forward.

Crash: Um, Nina.

Nina: What?

Crash: I don't think I am supposed to like you.

Nina: I know Uncle Cortex won't let me near you too.

Crash: Really?

Nina: What? You're happy about that?

Crash: Not exactly.

Nina: Well even so, I guess we could at least be friends.

Crash: Most of the time.

Nina: But only I'll help you if you do a favor for me.

Crash: I guess I can't complain.

Nina: Well, I have to go now.

Crash: Uh okay bye.

Nina: Bye.

Then Nina walked away from them.

Crash was looking at the ground feeling glum.

Coco and Crunch walked slowly to him.

Coco: Cheer up, look on the bright side.

Crunch: Yeah! Probably some fighting could help!

Crash: You're right! Let's go!

Crunch: That's the spirit!

Then the Bandicoots walked bravely in the direction of Cortex's Castle.

Rafael just got out of his coma and looked through the window.

Rafael: Uh, Cortex, I think some bandicoots are here!

Cortex: Good! I have some Stone ready to beat them up!

Then Stone loomed over Rafael.

Rafael: That's some Stone!

Stone: Yeah! And I am ready for anything that happens!

Coco and Crunch saw three Bratgirls running towards them. Crash took them out using his gyro jackhammer.

Crash: I still need more action!

Crunch: There are loads more up where Cortex is!

Coco: Let's go!

All three bandicoots burst up into Cortex's doorway.

Cortex: Well, well, look what we have here! Coco, Crunch and WHAT! CRASH?!

Coco: That's right! Now we will beat you for sure!

Crunch: You can say that again!

Crash: WOW! Is that Stone over there? I think I can see how weak he is!

Then Crash showed his BIG muscle and abs.

Stone: Stop mocking me maniac! You'll see my power unleash when you fight me!

Crash: Sure!

Stone: Let's go then! I bet your name is secretly called loser!

Coco: Hey! Don't call my brother that!

Stone: You should not try to defend him! Why don't you stop doing that to a LOSER! HAHAHAHAHA!

Crunch was so angry, that he shot a large rocket at Stone and Stone was hit squarely in the face!

Stone: Hey, I wasn't ready yet!

Just then, Crash jumped and planted both of his feet into Stone collapsing him to the ground.

Stone: HEY!

Stone tried to hit Crash but hit Crunch critically hard! Crunch was sent flying around the room, even bouncing off walls three times before he slammed himself into Cortex.

Cortex: Hey! I did not do anything!

Crunch: But you have to pay the price!

Then Crunch punched Cortex in the face. Cortex lunged toward Crunch but Crunch jerked away and whacked him with his robotic arm. Cortex lay still howling with shrieking pain!

Stone finally hit Crash with a leg and Crash slammed himself into a wall. Crash was staggering, barely getting up when Coco jumped into Stone's back.

Stone: HEY!

Coco: Why do you keep saying HEY?

Stone: Because I don't know!

Coco looked puzzled by this and Stone had his chance. He threw Coco off his back and she was sent hurtling toward Crunch.

Crunch: Watch it Coco!

Coco: Sorry!

Coco ran towards Stone but Stone jumped and was about to smash her.

Coco: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Just then, Crash jumped up to Stone and shoved him with all his might away from Coco.

Stone: That was my chance!

Crash: (Punching Stone) well too bad. Evil always loses!

Coco punched Stone in his weak spot and she made a small CRACK in it.

Stone: OUCH!

Coco then holded both of her hands to the ground and threw both of her legs up at Stone colliding him to the ground.

Stone: Why you little-

Coco had then used all her might in an absorbed punch and destroyed Stone instantly.

Just then, Stone separated into 3 parts!

Stone: I still have the power to split in three losers!

Coco gasped at that sight. Just then, they all destroyed for good by a rocket sound. And it was Crunch, who shot all of them.

Coco hugged Crunch.

Coco: I'm so glad that stupid Stone is gone now.

Crunch: Uh, Crash, look out!

Crash: (Looking behind) What- AHHHHHH!

Rafael lunged into Crash shoving him towards the window. Crash standed up trying to land a defending kick but Rafael performed a back kick and smashed Crash out a nearby window all the way down to the grass.

Coco: CRASH!

Rafael: To bad! Oh, I am so sorry! Hahaha!

But then, Crunch shot a rocket and Rafael was seen flying out of the castle, this time into the moat.

Rafael: AHHHHHH!

Crunch aimed his Robotic arm like a bat and blasted Cortex out of the castle sending him one hundred feet in the air and whacked him a distance of eight hundred meters.

Cortex: YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS CRUNCH!

Crunch: Now that's what I call a home-run!

Coco: CRASH!

Crunch: Oh, right lets go help Crash!

Coco and Crunch rushed all the way down to the Castle.

Coco saw Crash lying near the drawbridge lying still.

Coco: Crash!

Coco ran near Crash and tried to shake him but no luck again!

Crunch: I hope Aku Aku gets here!

And he was right! Aku Aku arrived back in a cloud of green dust.

Aku Aku: There was nothing in the seas- Oh my! Crash!

Coco started to sob near Crash's chest.

Coco: It's MY entire fault!

Crunch: How is it?

Coco: I should have caught Crash like the last time we've been in Cortex Castle when we were fighting the Ratcicle!

Aku Aku: Well, I can't do anything about this; let's go get him to a hospital!

Crunch and Coco carried Crash away to the Hospital.

AT THE HOSPITAL

The Hospital doctors, surgeons, and nurses all loaded Crash into a stretcher. After about an hour of testing, a doctor came out with some results.

Coco: How is he?

Doctor: He is in Critical condition right now, but it is okay for you to go in there for five minutes at least.

Crunch: Could we go in now?

Doctor: Yes, go in.

Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku came in Crash's hospital bed.

Crash was in the bed surrounded by a bunch of complex machines and tubes.

Coco: (Softly) Crash, are you awake?

Crash: (Weakly) Huh? Oh, hi Coco.

Coco: Crash, I am so sorry.

Crash: Sorry for what?

Coco: I should have caught you.

Crash: It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes.

Crunch: Well, did anyone visit you before us?

Aku Aku: Why ask a question like that Crunch?

Crunch: I was just wondering.

Crash: Actually, that question can be answered.

Crunch, Coco, and Aku Aku: Really?

Crash: Yup. Nina walked in here like fifteen minutes before.

Crunch: But we brought you here, how can she see you?

Crash: Nina sneaked in to the room to see me.

Coco: How did she know?

Crash: She knows almost everything her Uncle does.

Coco: Oh.

Crunch: Well, I am just glad you're okay.

Aku Aku: The doctors outside said it was time to leave.

Crunch: Okay.

Crunch and Aku Aku left but Coco stayed there to say one more question to Crash.

Coco: Crash? When can you come home?

Crash: That's up to the doctors to see about.

Coco: Okay, well I hope you get soon.

Crash: Don't worry, I will.

Coco left the room but in the doorway, she took one last look at Crash.

Crash smiled weakly back at her.

Coco's Mind: Nothing is the same without him. I really hope he gets well soon!

Coco finally arrived back with Crunch and Aku Aku at the waiting room.

Crunch: I hope he gets well soon.

Aku Aku: Actually, while I was on the shores, I found a little surprise for Crash. I wrapped it up and put it in his bed so he can have it.

Coco: That's really nice of you.

Coco's Mind: It's going to be a long evening.

And obviously, it was going to be a long evening.


	5. A hospital, A recovery

Chapter 5: A hospital, a recovery

Each time a minuet passed, Coco was getting nervous, because she was the one who had the most worries about Crash.

Crunch: Take it easy Coco! Right now, all we know is that Crash is going to be okay.

Aku Aku: Yes Coco, sometimes in life, you have to stop worrying so much.

Coco: Sorry, it's just that I am so worried about Crash!

Crunch: Aw Coco, don't be so dramatic!

Coco: I'm not being dramatic!

Crunch: Oh yes you are!

Coco: I don't think so!

Aku Aku: Quiet! This is a public hospital, so lower your voice tone.

Coco: Sorry Aku.

Crunch: (Sigh)

An hour past and still no one gave any real details. Coco tried to keep herself from worrying so much, but she kept failing to. Coco decided to do something on her laptop.

Coco's Mind: Probably might keep my mind off.

Coco decided to go look what's the next thing Cortex was going to plan but there was nothing.

Coco: That's a relief!

AT CRASH'S HOSPITAL ROOM

There was a knock on his door and it was two very friendly looking bandicoot nurses. They basically calmed Crash down after he got worried that he might pass out some times unexpectedly and of course, they finally calmed him down. Right after the two nurses left, there was a little bit of suspicion in Crash.

Crash: One of the nurses looks like Tawna! Well, I better not waste my energy trying to think about that.

Three doctors came in and calm introduced them.

Their names were Matt, Kevin, and Joey.

Matt: Okay Crash, could you please lift your back up?

Crash: I'll try my best.

Kevin looked at the swollen up back.

Joey: Congrats Crash! It looks like your back has been healed by about sixty one percent now.

Crash: Yeah I guess that's something I should be proud of!

Kevin: Yup, in fact I think you can come home in about an hour and thirty minutes!

Crash: Awesome!

Joey: But take it easy though Crash.

Crash: Okay.

Matt: You should actually surprise them by telling them that you could make it in time for home!

Crash: I can't wait!

But then, Crash saw outside the window that it was pouring rain.

Crash: Oh man, I feel so bad for bandicoots out there.

Joey: Yeah, that shows that you have pity on them.

Crash: I know.

After that, they left Crash alone for some time. He could constantly hear the tapping sounds of the rain bouncing off the roof and into the grounds. And eventually, they made him fall asleep.

AT THE WAITING ROOM

Coco was getting bored now. She thought that there was no point in using her laptop right now, so she put it away. Awkwardly, she saw Crunch taking a nap on six chairs lined up in a straight line.

Coco: I have no idea he can sleep like that.

Aku Aku: Did you have dinner yet?

Coco: No.

Aku Aku: Well, I'll go get some dinner from a nearby drive through place. I'll be back.

Coco: Okay, but make it fast!

Aku Aku: You got it!

So then, once again, he disappeared in a green dust of clouds.

Coco: (Sigh)

AT A FOREST

Cortex: Ugh, there was disgusting beetles in some wet leaves around me!

Cortex began walking his way through the forest that Crunch had whacked him to.

He could see his Castle looming in the distance but it seemed too far away.

Cortex: So really Crunch? You made me have to spend the night in the wilderness!

Cortex thought of all the things that could go wrong: Making a fire, poison berries, and a bear.

But Cortex finally found a Cave nearby that has no bears or bats and made he a makeshift camp of some leaves and sticks as his bed.

Cortex: I like my regular bed better that this!

He made a fire from some sticks although it was a small one and he decided to go find some berries. He found only blueberries and only thirteen of them but they were big, and it was enough for him to be his dinner.

Cortex: I guess I am sort of smart! After that, he had his dinner and slept.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Aku Aku finally appeared with some food from a nearby restaurant.

Aku Aku: Since I can disappear and reappear, the food is not soggy.

Coco: That's good, because I'm not going to eat any food that is totally wet from rain!

The smell from the food woke Crunch up.

Crunch: Hey, is it dinner time?

Aku Aku: Yes Crunch.

Crunch: MMmm! Is that teriyaki chicken?

Coco: Yeah, why don't you look for yourself?

In Crash's bed, Crash was about to be finished recovering, and his heart was pounding like crazy now.

Finally, Matt walked in with a clipboard and pencil.

Matt: Hello Crash.

Crash: Is it time for me to go?

Matt: Almost, You just have to fill out a few questions about your health and you're all set to go!

Crash: How many questions are there?

Matt: Twenty five.

Crash: Fair enough.

Matt gave Crash the clipboard and pencil and then walked away.

Crash filled out the questions as fast as he could, because he could not wait to surprise Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku. While he was filling out a question, he smelled Aku Aku's brought in dinner. Although he thought it was his.

Crash: WHEN'S MY DINNER?

Kevin walked in.

Kevin: Uh, you don't have dinner, you're about to leave.

Crash: Oh. Well, I finished all of the questions!

Then Matt walked in as well.

Matt: Excellent Crash. Now you may leave now.

Crash: Awesome!

Crash gave Matt the clipboard and then said bye to the doctors.

Kevin: Ready to surprise everyone?

Crash: Yeah!

Kevin: Well, thank you for choosing this hospital. Have a good night!

Crash: Yeah thanks, this is a good hospital!

AT THE CAVE

Cortex: How come I can't sleep? I keep hearing these weird noises?

Cortex took out his pillow made out of soft leaves. In there was a nest of red ants.

Cortex: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cortex jumped out and ran deeper into the cave. When he thought he was safe, he ran straight into a grizzly bear!

Cortex: How-

Right after THAT the bear growled at him and head-butted him.

Cortex: Why you little-

The bear growled at him.

Cortex: (Gulp)

The bear chased him outside the cave. Cortex ran out into the cold darkness raining forest.

Cortex: Oh great, just perfect!

AT THE WAITING ROOM

Coco: I don't want to eat dinner without Crash.

Coco remembered memories of how it was like to eat dinner without Crash, and it was apparently very empty.

Aku Aku: But your body needs food. It needs it to give energy to the cells.

Crunch: Aku Aku, have you been in health class?

Aku Aku: I am a Voodoo mask, of course I know health!

Crunch: Well okay then.

Coco, Crunch was looking at the ground.

Just then, Crash walked in and signaled Aku Aku to be quiet.

Aku Aku smiled.

Then, he tapped Coco gently.

Coco: (Looking up) what? Wait, CRASH! YOU RECOVERED!

Crunch looked up.

Crunch: Wow Crash, you recover fast!

Crash: Aw that was nothing!

Aku Aku: Now, Coco you can eat dinner now?

Coco: Yeah!

The raining finally stopped.

Crunch: Let's go home now.

When they all arrived back at home, Crash ran up to his bedroom. He was glad to be back at his room, and he saw something wrapped in his bed.

Crash: Wow, a present!

Crash opened it up to find a Voodoo doll.

Crash: Umm, okay then.

But he noticed that something was underneath the doll. He opened it to find ANOTHER voodoo doll. He did those ten more times to reveal a Rainbow Wumpa fruit.

Crash: WOW! THAT'S THE MOST TASTIEST WUMPA FRIUT EVER IN THE ISLAND OF WUMPA!

He looked closely at it.

Crash: I'm going to save this for dessert!

Then he rushed down the stairs to have some time with the family eating dinner.

 **Well! Another Fanfiction story of mine has come to an end. Thank you Fanfictioners for reading another of my Archives, I really appreciated UltraSpaceVoid for giving me the idea of Crash's feelings with Nina on chapters 2, 3 and a little bit on 4. Please review your comments and also new ideas of what the next Archives could be. Hopefully, there are lots of people like me who have Super Imagination, so if you like my Archives, you can follow me if you want and until then, look out for the next Archives I'm going to make and you guessed it-**

 **Crash Bandicoot Archives Volume 2!**


End file.
